It never snows in Sthiss Tor!
by Natalilly
Summary: A challange fic. It's been a very strange Winter...


_Challenge fic_

**It never snows in Sthiss Tor!**

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill. The characters aren't mine, they never were and they never will be. Shame on you if you don't know who they really belong to

Author's note; This is a challenge fic set by my friend R.J Niccoli. We set each other ten, six Harry Potter, two Belgariad and two Lord of the Rings. The conclusion of each must be totally feasible, and completely in character.  

The requirements are

**Characters: Belgarath, Sadi, Zakath and legion of his soldiers**

**Item: A tent pole**

**Quote: "I see seven blind men" **

**Conclusion: Someone making a snow angel**

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It had been the strangest Winter **Sadi **could remember. 

It was snowing, snowing in Sthiss Tor- gentle flakes slowly sifting to the ground, blanketing the tropical city in a fairytale mantle of white.   
Years ago, this would have thrilled Sadi as much as it had everyone else in Nyissa. But his year with Begarath in the quest for Belgarion's missing son had soured his wonder for it. It was wet and cold. End of story.   
But the snow was not the only curiosity. There had been peace between the Angaraks and Alorns, a peace that- although broken by incidental fights in independent cities- had remained normalised. 

Slavery was now a dead end business- and being an ex slaver- Sadi was not sad to see it go. One of two of Nyissa's major exports gone. The howls of the merchants could be heard from Riva to Mallorea..  

Speaking of Mallorea- the other anomaly stood just outside the palace. Sadi brought his attention back to it. 

**A legion of troops, all bearing the coat of arms of the Imperial Mallorean army** stood stamping in the snow, trying to keep warm. They had rode in with their Imperial Majesty at the head of their column, in a common soldier's garb. Clearly keen not to be noticed.. 

Sadi had watched him dismount and enter the palace complex, and had been quietly timing how long it took for his Imperial Majesty to either find his way through the maze like palace, or to find humility and ask directions. 

A sharp knock made him smile; he waited a few seconds to see which of the two options **Zakath** had taken. 

"Your excellency, his Imperial Majesty Zakath of Mallorea wishes audience with you."  A contralto voice sounded through the door. So he HAD asked for directions. His Imperial majesty was changed. 

"Let him in Sailiss. Don't keep him waiting." He replied, seating himself behind his desk.   
The door jerked open, and Zakath strode in, shaking snow off his cloak.  
"Afternoon, your Excellency." Zakath said with faint irony. Sadi stood respectfully and motioned to a chair.   
"Afternoon, your Imperial Majesty- do sit down." 

Zakath nodded gratefully and flopped with little grace into the offered chair. 

"Funny weather, I take? I've heard no less then thirteen people on my way here commenting about it." The Emperor started, Sadi smiled, sitting back down  
"It never snows in Nyissa- our people are excited. It doesn't take much." He said with a shrug, shooting a glance out of the window. "So what brings your from the wastes of Mallorea all the way to humble Sthiss Tor? I'm sure it wasn't to comment on the weather." 

Zakath smiled, also glancing out the window "Trade, Sadi. Now that this rash of peace has taken over the known world, there's little else. I noticed an increased dip in the slave trade- a trade, I also noticed had previously held up the Nyissan economy…" He watched Sadi carefully, obviously judging the impact of this. Sadi remained passive

"However- it has come to… our notice… that many of the plants native to Nyissa have healing properties and…"   
"Empress Cyradis wants them, I take?"   
Zakath flushed a little "You see right to the point, don't you?" 

"I didn't get to this position by being an idiot, your Majesty. Besides, a simple trade agreement would not require your full attention." He said, smiling shrewdly. 

There was another knock at the door, Sadi frowned, about to tell the person to go away, but there came no announcement, the door flew open and **Belgarath** frowning slightly, swept in.  
Sadi started to his feet, alarmed "Belgarath, I…"   
"Quiet Sadi. Zakath, what are you doing here in that idiotic disguise?" He demanded, no preamble. Zakath blinked in surprise.  
"Well I…" 

"And WHAT is the big idea bringing troops into the Eastern continent? Tolnedra's eye's are bulging at the idea of having you somewhere in this forest, out of sight, and the Alorns are champing at the bit to find an excuse to start the war all over again, have you lost your senses?" He snapped, Zakath was shrinking back, and Sadi hid a smile. He knew what it was like being on the other end of this. However, Belgarath rounded on him.

"And what's your part in this Sadi?" he demanded. Sadi gave a sinuous shrug   
"Nothing so far Belgarath. I wasn't even aware of their presence until they were on Nyissan soil." Sadi said languidly. The old man glared at him for a few seconds, then looked back at Zakath

"I want them gone. Keep a few as a personal guard, but send the rest home and get out of that disguise. It's fooling no one- and everyone's suspicious about why the Emperor of all Mallorea is inclined to try and hide his presence." He demanded. Zakath nodded, looking as if he wanted to argue, but had decided against it.   
"Whatever you say, Belgarath, I just didn't want all the pomp and ceremony usually…"   
"I don't care about reasons- do as I say- immediately. I have NOT been encouraging peace to have you ruin it out of a moment's stupidity. Now get OUT there and remove them." He stormed. 

Zakath stood up obediently, and Sadi followed suit, curious.   
  


"You can lodge in the palace until we have sorted out our agreement, if you wish, your Imperial Majesty." Sadi offered, "I will have to request it of Queen Salmissra, but I can foresee no objection. She finished shedding two weeks ago, and is particularly fond of her new skin, so she's been rather agreeable."   
They spoke as they followed the old man down the corridors  
"How long are you keeping the fiction up Sadi? Everyone knows you really rule here…" Zakath snorted. Sadi smiled and shrugged   
"Only on her Majesty's pleasure." He countered.  
They came out to the courtyard where Zakath's legion was and stood gaping.   
Some food salesmen had circulated around the soldiers, selling hot pies… berry pies. Unfortunately, many men had fallen for it.  

The scene was chaos. People running around everywhere. Some standing there giggling, others screaming in terror, hiding.   
One particularly mad legionnaire ran up to them, shrieking, swinging at them with a** tent pole **taken from the supply wagons. 

Sadi ducked, but Zakath was struck on the shoulder. He yelled and grabbed at the man, who shrieked louder and hard, swinging the pole more frantically. 

**"I see seven blind men!"** He crazed legion screamed at them, jabbing the pole at their eyes

One word from Belgarath, however, made the man halt, frozen in place.   
"Sadi." The sorcerer asked, moving them away from the man with the pole. Sadi stood back up. "House these men in your barracks until they come back down." Sadi nodded, and motioned over a startled Nyissan army officer, and gave him some commands. The officer nodded and began shouting orders at his troops, who began rounding up Zakath's men.  
"As soon as they're all right, send them home. I shall stay until it's done." Belgarath said to the startled Zakath. "Shall I make lodgings for you?" Sadi asked.   
"No that won't be necessary, Sadi, I…" he started. But halted.   
Zakath had been searching the men's horses, not knowing the cause of the mass drugging. He had curiously picked up a half eaten pie and dipped his finger in it, tasting the fruity inside.   
Belgarath cried out a warning, and Sadi started forward, but a dreamy smile came over the Emperor's face and he took a large bite. Sadi cringed back. 

Imperial Zakath of Mallorea fell backward, moving his arms and legs back and forth.   
"I'm an ANGEL!" He cried, his limbs **making a snow angel** in the covering on the courtyard ground  
"On second thought Sadi," Belgarath said, joining the head eunuch, "You might want to get me a room after all…"


End file.
